The Autobiography of George Weasley
by Kitsune-001
Summary: I had to write this for an acting class. Its an autobiography of George Weasley.Spoilers of DH if you haven't read it yet. I didn't put this in the story so... Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.


**Autobiography: George Weasley**

I was born into a very large family of pureblood wizards. My family was never really well off, some would even call us poor. I was a twin. Fred and I were the fourth and fifth children in the family. I was younger by ten minutes. My mother and father were both very loving individuals. My brothers and my one sister were all very loud, except for my third eldest brother. I was sent to boarding school for wizards at the age of eleven.

**Who I am in life**

My name is George Fabian Weasley. I was a twin. We were born in England near a little town called Ottery St. Catchpole, to a quickly growing family. Our family consisted of our dad Arthur, our mum Molly, and our brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and our baby sister Ginny. Our family had nine people in it. We were born during the First Wizarding, during the time of You-Know-Who's reign. When my twin and I were three the Dark Lord was defeated and the world was free, for now. My twin, Fred and I were notorious pranksters and I image a right handful for our poor mum. We were constantly getting into things and teasing our brothers. We especially go a kick out of teasing our third eldest brother Percy, who was a _bit_ of a know-it-all bookworm. We got a kick out of teasing them, I guess we all ways knew from an early age that we wanted to make people laugh, even if sometimes we did go about it all wrong. At eleven, Fred and I went to a school for wizards called, Hogwarts, like the rest of our family. While we were there, we had the time of our lives, leaning more and more about how to use our magic. We played as Beaters on our schools Quidditch team. We were very popular in school due to our pranks and troublemaking making, that annoyed our straight-laced, brother, Percy to no end. In our seventh year due to a cruel toad of a Headmistress, we dropped out, much to our mum's disappointment. We had already had a plan on what we wanted to do with ourselves. We wanted to open up a joke shop, and sell our products that we made during school, to help our fellow pranksters. We called the shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Later that year You-Know-Who had risen to power again. Upon hearing this news Percy walked out of the family after a fight with dad about the rise of You-Know-Who being a lie that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was spreading to discredit the Minister of Magic that Percy was working for. After the Dark Lords rise Fred and I were both of age we decided to help fight him and our mum hated the idea and practically forbid us to help. However, Fred and I as usual ignored her. Sometimes I wish we had paid attention to her. Because during the finial battle, at our old school. Fred and I split up to help students get out of the school. I knew it was a bad idea and I think Fred knew it as well. Before the battle was over. My twin, Fred, died after joking with Percy, who had come to his senses right before to final battle.

**What life means to me**

Before I lost my twin, life was all fun and games to me. My world was shattered with Fred's death; we were the best of friends and we always thought that we would go out together. Things have changed. Life to me now is a constant reminder of Fred, I cannot even look in a mirror with out getting depressed. I sometimes think he'll jump out from a corner and yell surprise, he was always the crueler of the two of us. Nevertheless, I'm getting better.

**What's my outlook on the future**

I re-opened the joke shop with Ron. I knew that would be what Fred would want, no tears, well maybe a few, but he would mainly want laughter. Laugher and happiness, that would be what he would want. I know laughter along with time will me better. I hope to one day be as happy as I was when Fred as not dead. But I know what me path is right now and that is to make the wizarding world smile, because there has already been enough sorrow in this world to last me and my family a life time. I hope to one day find true love, but for me it is still to soon to be thinking about that.

**Conclusion**

As I said before, I was born into a very large family of pureblood wizards. My family was never really well off, some would even call us poor. I was a twin. I own a successful joke shop and I am slowly beginning to become myself once again. I'm sure that my family is relieved by that. As my sister Ginny said, the one thing about growing up with us that any thing is possible if you have enough nerve.


End file.
